


画维纳斯不如画我

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212
Summary: 追妻火葬场/甜饼R





	1. 画维纳斯不如画我 01

肖战抱着画板从科技楼下来，小心翼翼地走楼梯，生怕手里的颜料弄脏了校服外套，整个人看起来有点滑稽。

“嗯？”一道身体挡住了他的去路。

肖战应声抬头，是王一博。

王一博淡定地挡着他的去路，棕色的头发里挑染了几缕银色的发丝，桀骜不驯。他强势地夺过肖战抱得牢牢的画板，帮他提颜料，示意肖战往东边的综合楼走。

肖战垂着头，看不出喜怒，依他所言乖乖地走过去。

王一博熟练地开锁，打开备用室的门，把画画工具放在课桌上。

“脱。”他发号施令，就像古代的帝王一样命令他，肖战知道接下来的即将发生的事，他躲不过。

硕大的龟头挤进窄小的穴道，单刀直入，狠戾又舒服。肖战绞得紧，王一博难以动弹，闷哼出声。

他们在教室里做爱。

空旷的备用室只有紧紧交缠的两具身体，肖战的t恤被推到肩膀，露出奶子，身后冰凉的课桌面激得他颤抖。下体是火热，身后是冰冷。极致的差异让肖战在被插进去的时候无助地颤抖。

王一博脱下自己天蓝色的校服，垫在他身下。

“都做过多少次了，还这么紧，啧啧。”王一博嘴上说着，抽插的动作也和缓不少。但每一下都完整的插入，龟头顶到肉穴尽头的壁。他俯下身舔着奶尖，红色湿润的舌头把粉红的乳头舔得异常诱人。

肖战小声地呻吟，尽管不是第一次也难免痛楚，少年捏捏他的奶头吻吻唇，像偷食禁果一般小心翼翼地做出引得身下人痛叫的行为。

肖战双手绕着他的脖颈，吐气如兰，不长的指甲深深掐着他背脊的肉，王一博又痛又爽，下身的抽动幅度逐渐加大。

肖战双眼迷离，除了痛，被满足的舒爽渐渐冲向全身的每一个细胞。

尽管是少年，身下的尺寸却不容忽视，硬挺插着他的肉穴，粗胀饱满。

他全进全出地贯穿着肖战，紫红的肉棒硬得发烫，不停地搅和软肉，肖战被操得拱起身，不断发出娇滴滴的喘息声。

王一博把手指塞进他嘴里，“别这么大声，想被别人听见？”

肖战乖乖含住，口腔里的肉黏在手指上，娇喘声化成了“唔唔”声，王一博抽动手指，和下半身的抽插速率一样，模仿着性交的动作。

肖战上半身下是课桌，下半身悬空，被王一博抬起一条腿挂在肩膀上，捏着他的屁股肉飞速进出。抽插的动作快而迅猛，屡屡有红肉被翻出。空荡荡的教室四周，回传着“啪啪啪”的肉体撞击声、某人被操的“唔唔”声，以及小穴里液体拍打的“噗呲噗呲”的羞人声响。

他的精液射在小穴里，随之而来的是肖战的高潮，他浑身颤抖，大腿抽筋，双眼发白。

王一博穿上裤子，坐在窗户边，从兜里拿出一根烟，烟云吐雾起来。肖战躺在课桌上，还没缓过神来。

王一博一根烟燃尽，他随手一扔在地，备用室的地面脏兮兮的，全是灰，一看就没人打扫。肖战慢慢坐起身，眼泪还挂在眼角，王一博走过去，从他的画画工具里拿出一包湿巾，给他的下体擦拭。

精液挂在穴口，粉红的小穴还未合拢，随着呼吸一张一合，吐出白色的精液。王一博给他擦擦，把桌子清理好，就离开了。

肖战坐在课桌上，吃力地自己穿好衣裤，尔后坐在椅子上良久。

不是第一次了，他的第一次也是被王一博夺走的。也在这间教室，他只记得自己不停地哭不停地喊，下半身阵阵疼痛。算对象吗？王一博眼里应该不算，他眼里他们可能只是炮友，拔屌无情的男人……

他打开手机，王一博发了朋友圈：

——感情应该一心一意，单身就该花天酒地。

一股酸涩涌上心头，他在他心里，果然是纵欲的工具。

可，毕竟他亏欠他家这么多。

他拿出画板，在粗粝的画纸上，慢慢描黑，直到整张纸都被抹黑。

TBC_

跟我一起骂：渣男王一博！拔屌无情！  
不定期更新，爱你们么么哒❤️.


	2. 画维纳斯不如画我 02

王一博穿上衣服仿佛就是个三好高中生，打篮球的体格和漂亮的脸，就没有妹子不喜欢他。他返回自己班级的教室，女同桌问他：“你怎么了？一整节自修逃了……”

“没什么。”王一博淡淡地回应，脱下了校服外套挂在椅子背，曲着胳膊就要睡。

女同桌咂咂嘴，低头写作业。

“喂？”王一博扶着树，含混地在电话里询问，“你在哪里？来接我。”

放学几个朋友约他喝酒，随便喝了点，略微上头，脸烧的难受，酒吧外面起了风，寒冷穿透单薄的校服，他颤栗着等待对方回话。

“我在塘河，夜景写生……”

“操你妈的老子叫不动你？夜色，门口等你。”

“好，”肖战正想要挂电话。

“快点来，老子冻死了。还有……你自己多穿点。这他妈入秋真他妈冷死人。”王一博骂骂咧咧。

肖战听他半说话半粗话一通，总结出重点：夜色门口，天气很冷，他叫他快去。

肖战过去的时候，王一博已经醉到用手抡树，肖战下了出租车就跑过去。

“你怎么……喝这么多酒……”王一博骨架大，他抗得有些吃力，把王一博的胳膊往肩上抬了抬。

“我喝酒跟你有关系？”王一博没好气，一个劲往他身上靠，肖战扛着他的体重，艰难地送上车。

“那……还要我接你。”

王一博坐在车里都快闭上眼睛了，被肖战的腹诽给弄笑了，“怎么，肖大公子不愿意接我？您日理万机。”

“……”

司机师傅淡淡提醒：“吐车上两百。”

肖战连忙说：“我知道规矩的，师傅您放心，他酒品很好的，不会吐您车上。”

王一博窝在他怀里充满色气地笑。

他一笑，肖战脸立刻就烧了起来，王一博酒品是不错，无非就是醉后操他，换各种体位姿势场地……

王一博一会儿清醒一会儿醉，车到家后就开始说浑话。

“我一会儿要干你。”

“………不给。”

“你不能拒绝。”

肖战见他喝了酒原形毕露，也不像原来那么怕他，“纵欲过度对身体不好。”

“……你怀疑我的能力，我一会儿就要身体力行给你看。”王一博蹲在家门前，等着肖战拿钥匙开门。

“不给，今天下午我很累了。”

王一博傻傻的但也觉得怪怪的，好像两个人相处的模式变了，他竟然受制于肖战。

“我就想睡你怎么滴？反正明天周末不上学，你有的是时间恢复。”王一博开始耍赖，往肖战手臂上蹭蹭。

“哦……”肖战推开门，把王一博扔进去，“我明天要早起，画室约了模特，机会难得。”

“什么模特？”王一博一下惊醒。

“裸模，男的。”肖战给他脱衣服。

王一博一手拍掉他为他脱衣服的手，“不许画，你画我得了，我有八块腹肌他没有。”

“……别闹，好好睡觉，你累了。”肖战哄他。

“你不答应我。”王一博坐的挺挺的，手也不抬，根本不配合肖战给他脱衣服的动作。

“好啦，不要闹，你该睡了。”

王一博忍不了了，满肚子醋意散发出来，他掰过肖战的脑袋，往嘴上堵。

肖战抗拒他，双手推着他的胸膛，王一博箍着他的双手越来越用力，牙齿咬住肖战的下唇，两个人对抗的动作太大，牙齿一不小心把红唇咬破了。

鲜妍的红唇被咬出一个缺口，鲜血淌入王一博口腔里。腥咸的血味蔓延在两个人的唇齿间。

“肖战啊，我他妈真想把你往死里肏。”

TBC_


	3. 画维纳斯不如画我 03

如果说清醒的王一博是个恶魔，那喝醉的王一博就是个屠戮玄武，肖战所有的推搡拒绝都被王一博轻易化解，最终被推倒在床上。

“王一博，你……流氓！”肖战躺在床上毫无招架之力，眼睁睁看着王一博把他的衣服扒掉了……扒掉了……

“啊呜！”王一博低下头咬住肖战裸露胸膛前的一枚红果，肖战嘤咛，挑起了今夜的欲火。

“王一博你不是人！……下午才做过，你要搞死我吗？”肖战推着他的头。

王一博抬头，清清亮的眼睛望着肖战，嘴角小括弧笑：“对啊，我的……哥哥。”

一声哥哥，把肖战彻底拉回清醒。他直视着王一博的眼睛，那双含着讥笑、讽刺和蔑视的眼神。

“用着我的钱，我凭什么不能睡你？”王一博咧着一边嘴角，一边大力捏着肖战的乳尖。

“你！放开我！”肖战挣扎着，王一博一手按着他的肩不让他乱动，一手摸着自己的裤腰带。

“到挺聪明，知道不去那个老女人的家里，喜欢在这儿给我干？”那些不堪入耳的话语涌入肖战的脑袋，过去那个自卑与低微的男孩被勾了出来。

肖战按着王一博解裤带的手，红着眼眶恳求他，“我们不要这样好不好？我求求你了……”

“求我？”王一博甩开他的手，少年阴冷的脸颊弯出一道凌厉的弧度，他残酷地笑道，“你凭什么？凭你要进我家的门做我的哥哥？还是凭你纯得像骚兔子一样的眼睛勾引我爸？肖战你想要干什么？你想要的我都给你，你别……做我哥哥不好吗？”

肖战看着他的脸上没有一点真正的笑容，那个疏离得令他恐惧的王一博再一次重新出现。

王一博进入的时候，肖战几乎是痛得快窒息，晶莹的泪珠从脸颊滑落，红红的眼睛又漂亮又惹人心疼。王一博看着他被搞得眼泪汪汪，一反往常的冷酷无情，像个孩子一样亲上他的眼泪。

肖战的眼泪和他的人一样，温柔又咸涩，他可以画出构思精妙的画，也可以在人身下嘤咛出声。

像吻着神佛，冷酷少年软软的红唇覆在另一位少年的唇上，虔诚而圣洁，他伸出舌，慢慢地舔舐“信仰”，害怕伤到他，收起了尖尖的牙齿。

肖战很少见到温柔的他，无论在学校还是在家里，做爱的时候王一博不爱发声，偶尔出声也是用肮脏的语言逼迫他做出自己不齿的举动，比如叫床，比如颠倒过来喊他哥哥。

从破处那一次过后，王一博更是肆无忌惮地要他，根本无所谓他的痛楚与悲伤。在学校里，他投来一个眼神，肖战就知道自己跑不掉；独处的时候，更是时时刻刻都要保持被操的准备。

肖战知道自己亏欠，那如果可以用身体偿还，这个少年能少一些怨怼，是不是他也不亏。

他知道，他的母亲快踏入这个家了，也就意味着，他成为他名义上的哥哥，再发生亲密关系，就不是普通炮友二字能解释得清楚的了。

穴口渐渐适应对方的粗大，大张着嘴去容纳硬物，王一博慢慢地进出，温柔的做爱方式令肖战差点失了神。

他是你弟弟，肖战你清醒一点……

肖战偶尔在想，自己一次次地被打破屏障，是不是真的爱上了这个少年。

会吗？

当他抽插着他的小穴，眼里燃起一片猩红的欲火，火热的鼻息喷洒着他的耳廓，他告诉自己——

“不会。”

抽身而走的对方，只是炮友。

拿不起，放不下。肖战你就输了。

TBC_

不搞骨科，伪的也不，剧情需要。


	4. 画维纳斯不如画我 04

每个人都有小习惯，好的坏的都有。

王一博做爱的时候喜欢后入，对方肥厚的屁股在做爱时的颤抖最能激起自己的性快感。

他捏着肖战的臀，大力揉搓成各种形状，屁股肉红了几块，又翘又好看。这个习惯做完后，肖战一整天屁股疼，因此他也很少真的这么干。

除非，他心情很差，而且是到了无法挽回的地步。

“模特好还是我好？”他漫不经心地掐着他屁股，硬物进进出出，问着双手趴在洗手台上的肖战。

距离上次被干大概过去一个礼拜，肖战躲着王一博自己去集训画画，之前都好好的，死也想不到最后一天王一博会来接他。

他拿着画笔，在做结尾步骤，眼睛一溜就看见了恶魔。

画的是裸模。。。王一博站在门口，脸比包公黑，身边气压直接降到冰点。

肖战不知道自己是怎么走出画室，被王一博带回家的，总之一回家就压在门板上干。

“你好！你特别好，啊！……谁都没你好！”肖战克制着呻吟，两手紧紧抓住洗手台边边，以免因为强烈的撞击而脱手。

粗大的阴茎在他的小穴横冲直撞，后入的姿势，吞进了整根肉棒，鲜红的嫩肉一次次被翻出，又进去。

“我错了我错了，我下次再也不敢了……”肖战在难以抑制的叫床声中求饶道。

王一博不理会，手上的动作更大了些，两瓣臀肉红肿而颤抖，被一双手狠狠地搓揉。

肖战弓着腰，死命抓住洗手台，王一博和平时的循序渐进有点不同，肉棒进出小穴得猛，一看就是在生气的边缘，肖战理亏，只得配合得抬着屁股，让肉棒更畅通地贯穿他。

王一博年龄小，在性事上从来不输，他不想停就算是肖战恶意夹他他也能控制住自己。他此刻是真的十分生气，他宁可看别的男人的裸体也不肯主动去找他。

一个礼拜，整整一个礼拜躲着他，即使是碰面的体育课，肖战找了个借口躲在器材室里，躲他如遇蛇蝎。

想到这里，他气得狠狠顶弄他的敏感点，肖战惊叫一声，突然的异常刺激感浮上大脑，耳朵绯红，随着身体一起颤抖。

王一博握着他的窄而不瘦的腰，囊袋啪啪地拍打在他的屁股上，龟头顶刺进他最深处的红心，肖战腿一软，差点跪在地上。王一博立刻扶住他，进行最后的冲刺。

肖战叫得喉咙痛，最后的时候哑哑地唤他“一博”“一博”。

“我在。”

我喜欢你。

王一博来不及听清楚，肖战眼睛一合，手脱离支撑物，栽倒在王一博的身上。

“操”，王一博箭在弦上，只得抱住他，松开精关，把液体射在窄小的穴道里。

半夜，肖战在被窝里乖乖地熟睡，王一博从被窝里翻出来，开始欣赏肖战今天的大作。

“丑”

“没腹肌”

“这什么狗屁身材”

“上下身比例五五开吧”

“小爆了”

王一博二话不说，撕了。

操他妈的臭肖战，你需要裸模不会找我啊？！

肖战第二天起了床，发现自己的画被撕了，屁股还肿的老高。

我太难了……

TBC_


	5. 画维纳斯不如画我 05

“哇啊！三分！太神了我们博哥！”一帮大老爷们坐在看台上，对于王一博的操作大声赞赏，有几个人差点从椅子上跳起来拍手叫好。

几个女孩咯咯笑着，鼓着手甜甜地望着王一博。

只有一个人格格不入，肖战抱着画板，安安静静地坐在看台上，傍晚红红的天光映着他的脸颊，活像一只乖巧的兔子。

他也不知道王一博是什么癖好，让他一放学就来篮球场等他，肖战来了快一个小时，屁股都长毛了王一博还没打完。

好困哦，据别人说是超帅的篮球姿势引得肖战瞌睡连连。

睡一会儿吧……反正他还没打完。肖战抱着膝盖把头埋在弯曲的手臂里边，在一片欢呼声中睡着了。

“哇！不愧是博哥，下周的比赛咱肯定赢了，好让一中那帮读书人瞧瞧咱们的威风！”几个兄弟拍拍王一博的肩表示赞赏。

王一博礼貌回应笑容，婉拒了妹子送来的矿泉水，用毛巾搓着汗湿的头发，眼睛极速寻找着他的猎物。

憨批吧……王一博黑着脸站在睡着的肖战面前，肖战不愧是风云人物，男女通杀的美，此刻那双夺人心魄的美目合上，才让人发现他惊艳的别的五官。

是很美，在床上被干到哭的时候更美。

嫣红的唇、挺巧的乳粒、失魂落泪的眼睛……以及，动人的叫声。

王一博带着一脑子黄色废料，大手拍肖战的脑袋。

“干嘛！”肖战被闹醒，下意识责怪把他吵醒的人，发现是王一博后立刻住嘴，不好意思地揉揉脸，“我不知道是你诶。”

“……”王一博无语，小兔子粉红的脸颊上有一道道的衣服褶子痕，他用指腹轻轻揉，嘴上却是批评，“让你看我打篮球你睡着了，今天晚上还想不想睡？”

“……”肖战垂下眼，明白注定逃不过被按着欺负的宿命。

“回家了。”王一博领过他的画板，牵着他的手。

肖战紧张地四下看看，发现无人关注，低着头红了脸躲在王一博身后。

他由着王一博拉着他走，一个没注意，踩到了空的塑料瓶，一只脚打滑，扭到了脚踝。

“一博……”肖战委屈巴巴地唤王一博。

王一博听见动静，心中了然，无奈地批评：“蠢死了。”

肖战：……

王一博：“我背你吧。”他背过身蹲下。

“不用不用不用！”肖战连忙摆手拒绝。

“那你要怎样？”王一博有点火气，语气不太友善。

“你馋着我就好了。。。”

王一博觉得自己真是被骚兔子搞得昏了头，像个扶老奶奶过马路的红领巾，挽着肖战的胳膊，肖战一跳一跳，在大马路上特别蠢……

就算肖战脚扭了，该干还是得干，王一博耐心地给他包扎，把冰袋绑好就去解肖战的扣子。

肖战只穿了一件衬衫，扣子倒是多，他手足无措地躺着，一只脚凌空在床边，乖乖地等待接下来的“临幸”。

“没见过你这么蠢的，好好走路也会摔的。”王一博无语地骂他，把剥下来的衬衫放在边上，去脱肖战的裤子。

“……”无论在床上做过多少次，清醒的前戏对于肖战来说还是紧张，他攥紧了拳头，王一博的手触摸在他的腰腹，点起一阵颤栗。

火热的手掌抚摸着腰上的软肉，手指一勾裤腰带，顺着腹部摩挲，接着脱掉了长裤。

肖战像一只待宰的羔羊，害怕又无能为力，由着王一博把他剥光光。

裸露的皮肤接触到微冷的空气，顶起一个个小疙瘩。王一博给光溜溜的他盖上被子，伸手去关床头灯，房间陷入了昏暗。

肖战睁着大眼睛瞧着黑漆漆的天花板，身边传来窸窸窣窣的脱衣服声音。

他揪着被子角，双腿紧紧合并着。

王一博欺身上来，精瘦的身体隔着一层薄被压住肖战。

肖战清清楚楚地感受到一根炙热的男根横在他的小腹之上。王一博拿掉了两人之间的被子，盖在自己身上，相对狭小的被窝空间里有一对准备做爱的男孩。

作为下面那个，肖战自然是希望前戏多做一点，好让他减轻痛苦。可是当王一博的手掌覆在他的乳上，肖战内心是崩溃的。

从谈起恋爱开始，肖战也不知道算是约炮还是谈恋爱，毕竟王一博有他以后再也没找过对象，那么姑且就认为王一博应该是在和他谈恋爱吧。

王一博特别喜欢折腾他的奶，男孩子的胸部从只有一点点细微的隆起，到现在被王一博弄得的有点胸肌一样的型，肖战觉得自己真是羞于见人。

他低下头咬住了奶头，粉红的唇含住了粉红的乳头，牙齿研磨着乳粒，一会儿就变得硬而挺翘。他一手揉着腰，一手顺着腰去捏屁股，火热的阴茎到处在肖战身上点火。

他嘬咬着小红乳尖，发出啧啧的吮吸声，捏着肥厚的屁股肉，把肖战弄得凌乱不堪。

不知道何时他往手上抹了润滑液，在穴口打转着进入。

突然被破身，肖战不舒服地拱腰，发出一点嘤咛。王一博安慰着不舒服的人儿，把枕头放在肖战的腰下，抬起没受伤的脚扛在肩上。

这下肖战的小腹拱得老高，腿又长得开，将洞口完全展现出来，王一博耐心地做完扩张，终是忍不住用滚烫的克制已久的肉棒插进小穴。

“啊——”肉棒就着湿滑堵住了小穴，肖战欲夹紧腿，无奈受伤的一只腿不能动，只能大剌剌被王一博插进去。

明明同自己一般大的年龄，性器却是又粗又长，对窄小的穴口来说实在是太大了。王一博跪在床上，避开伤脚，双手抱住肖战的腰开始动作。

动作一快，肖战忍不住哭嚎，王一博最喜欢看见他在床上的时候被他亵玩的样子。不似平时内向拘束，而是把沉迷性事里最真实的肖战展现出来。

突然一个深顶，龟头撞到了敏感的一处，肖战浑身痉挛，哭叫的声音也颤抖了几分。王一博放下他的腿，俯下身去亲吻他。

肖战张着嘴，被王一博轻而易举地找到了小舌头，两根红舌紧紧交缠，偶尔泄露出肖战叫床的几个音节。

刚开始肖战还能配合的回应他，插个几百下以后就跟躺尸一样一动不会动，再加上一条腿不能动，全身跟浆糊一样任王一博把他翻来覆去地操干。

因为他的脚伤，换了几个动作也不够爽，王一博来了一发就放过他，却是狠狠灌了肖战一肚子精。

肖战累的不行，快睡着的时候王一博问他要不要洗一洗，他懒懒散散地也不知道嘟哝了什么就昏睡过去。

王一博无语，翻了个白眼，最后也只能自己做善后工作，从浴室拿来沾湿的毛巾。

他掰开肖战双腿，肉粉色的小穴口还未闭合，随着小兔子的呼吸高低起伏，往外冒着王一博刚射进去的精水。王一博看得脸一热，给他擦掉了。

“也不洗一洗就睡了，脏死了。”王一博给他擦着全身，鄙夷地骂。事后的小兔子像被狠狠凌辱过一样，浑身红红的印子，小脸倒是安安静静，平日里天天蛊惑人心的大眼睛闭上了，倒也没那么骚气。

肖战咛了一下，没心没肺地呼呼睡着了。

TBC_


	6. 画维纳斯不如画我 06

谁也没想到事情会发生得这么快。

王一博站在画室门口，面无表情。

“一博？”肖战才下了课，看见王一博有些惊讶。

“今天回家吃饭。”

肖战愣住了，从王一博惺忪平常的语言里提取到关键字。

他也想不到，会有这么快。

谁也没想到，肖母所做的决定是出国。

餐桌上，谁也没有说话。

“小战，你跟我一起走。”

一锤定音。

“肖战。”肖母通知完就离开了，王一博拿着餐巾纸擦着手指，慢条斯理地叫肖战。

“啊？”肖战还没缓过神来，他也无法明白母亲。

“你要走了？”他淡淡看他一眼，好像根本不在意，就像是一对陌路人。

“是。”

他把纸巾团了起来，闭了闭眼，“好，我就不送你了。”

一周后，肖战跟随母亲出国，如同王一博所言，他的确没有来送。

他僵坐在头等舱的座椅上，痛苦地消化半天以前的所见。

他不知道自己是怎么了，或许是爱上王一博了吧……可这种建立在性欲基础上的做爱，所带来的感情会是真的吗？

离开的最后一件事，他返回了二中。同学已经为他开了告别会，他最想做的一件事就是去看看他。

一周，王一博就像消失在人间，他每一天翘首以盼他的班级，却没有他的身影。

高一段楼层的走廊尽头，有一对热吻的情侣，他们避开监控，在狭小的走廊角唇舌交战。

肖战突然想到曾经，王一博也牵着他的手，把他压在墙上亲吻。他从来没说过，他其实很喜欢王一博热烈亲他，他喜欢他身上令人安定的气息，口腔里淡漠如水的温度……

“一博～我好喜欢你呀～”

无人的角落里发出女孩子的娇憨。

肖战蓦地瞪大双眼，像是一千万把锋刃扎进胸口。好像一切都山崩地裂。他闭了闭眼，用平生最大的毅力走进了楼梯间。

他们之间，的确只有睡与被睡的关系。他从来就没喜欢过他，肖战知道。

加拿大的第一年，肖战过得艰难。语言不通的情况下，他没有任何人可以交谈。为了提高英语，他开始写英文日记。

DAY 1

今天认识了很多新朋友，我有些内向，有个女孩子来主动找我做同桌。

还有一个男孩子，长得特别像你，虽然是加拿大本地人。

DAY 2

今天听到有同学说加拿大的极光特别美，我想有空我一定会去看。

DAY 3

老师教了一个词，我学得好艰难。

DAY 4

我去画室了，加拿大的画室很随意自如，比国内要放松一些。

可是却没有人为我提画板拎颜料了。

DAY 15

没有一个同学打球的姿势比你帅。

DAY 30

我有点吃不惯洋餐了，我想我再吃一回就要吐了。

DAY 60

我开始想念你。可我忘不了你亲吻了那个女孩子。

好吧我知道是我自作多情。

DAY 120

期末考试有没有考好呀？

DAY N

新年快乐。

DAY N+1

我想你了。

DAY 2N

你还欠我一次当我一天的裸模。

DAY 2N+1

没有一个裸模身材比你好。

明明知道王一博不喜欢他，可他还是贱兮兮地忘不了。

日复一日，年复一年。

他一个人去看了极光，蓝绿色交织的彩色天空，是他有生之年见过最美的风景。

有一张丑丑的字迹的纸条，塞进了备用室的大门：

你早点回来，我还欠你当一天裸模。

好吧，我承认，我喜欢你。

我已经无法安稳的生活了。

我真的后悔了，我不该这么对你。哥哥。

TBC_


	7. 画维纳斯不如画我 07

“嘿！我们的肖大帅哥！哈啤酒！”亨德比他高出一个头，手里的一杯白酒就要灌进他嘴里。

肖战挣扎两下，“我酒量不好啊亨德！”

“哎呀，再不疯狂你就要回国去了……我会想你的！！”亨德显然已经喝嗨了，根本不介意肖战的拒绝。

一杯酒入肚，肖战开始放的开了。尽管不是很会喝，他在ktv里跑来跑去，跟高挑的外国妹子们喝着，没一会儿就烂醉如泥。

“呕……”肖战扶着马桶，真是没用，这就给喝吐了……

吐完后人清醒了点，他打开水龙头漱口，ktv服务很好，还贴心地准备了一次性的纸杯牙刷。

“呼”，酒精还是有些上头，他洗把冷水脸，还是烧得慌。他摸摸脸，咦，好烫。

嗨过半，很多同学都上了点头，在包厢里豪情万丈地唱着情歌。肖战听见各种立体环绕音，头也不回地走出包厢。

第三年了，初来加拿大，母亲把学籍改为高一，他在这里完完整整地读了三年书。

刚开始还总会想到某个男孩，渐渐的学历繁忙，偶尔画人体素描的时候，会想起那个少年。

国内的高考应该结束了吧……他那么不喜欢学习，有没有上二本线？

唉，又与我何干。

他静静地趴在天台，吹着凉风。夜晚风很冷，能吹灭一颗因为思念而滚烫的心。

“肖战！”一个漂亮的女孩看见他，主动邀请，“喝一杯吗大帅哥？”

肖战不好拂了面子，笑笑接过杯。那外国妹妹被他一看，立刻脸红。

身材高挑而有料，穿着性感的吊带，红唇热烈，眼睛里充斥着欲望。

同学三年，她早就想套了肖战。可保护肖战的男生太多，她也不好下手，终于给她等到了今天。

酒杯里的液体当然不仅仅是红酒。

外国女人推拽着亚洲男孩走进了电梯间。肖战浑身发烫，理智尚存，他推开女人靠近他的两颗挺立的胸器，用英文说：“丽娜你别这样。”

女人抱着臂，看着脸发红的肖战好整以暇，淡定地看着电梯的数字变化，没有注意到电梯间里还有另一个男人。

王一博没有说话，卫衣的帽子盖住了他阴鸷的神情。

他的哥哥，被一个女人下了药。他思念已久的哥哥。

肖战紧贴着厢内的镜子壁，垂着眼眸，满脸潮红。

ktv的高楼是酒店。

28楼。那个女人搀扶着神智不清的肖战走出电梯，王一博紧跟其后。

“我想，我想吐……”

那个女人好像无所谓肖战会不会跑，还给他指了指拐角的盥洗室，自己刷开房门走进去。

王一博放轻脚步，拐进了盥洗室。

肖战在打开的窗前，已经出去了半个身子。

“你疯了？！”王一博抱下他，凶猛地掰过他的肩膀质问。

肖战奇怪地看看他，又奇怪地低头看看自己，用力掐了自己的大腿肉，“果然不疼……”

“……”

“大哥尊姓大名鸭？你长得好像我认识的一个人……不对，不对……他又怎么会来呢……”肖战迷迷糊糊地掰手指数数。

王一博拖着醉鬼，那女人死也想不到王一博订的房间也在这一楼。

“啪”，房门关上，一切尘埃落定。

王一博关上门，肖战就贴了过来，软乎乎的身体黏在王一博身上，鼻子像小狗一样嗅着王一博身上的味道。

肖战感觉自己越来越热，太热了，王一博的身上冰冰凉凉，他紧紧地贴着，把脸蛋黏着王一博的脸。

“冰……好凉。”肖战浑身滚烫，“帮我……脱下衣服好不好？”

王一博对上他的眼神，嗑了春药的男孩眼里，却是干净得让人不敢亵渎。

我悔了。早知今日如此想念，我应该更早地对你好一些。

两具赤裸地身体相拥，王一博坐在沙发上，分开肖战的腿跨坐在他的大腿上面。他抬起头小心翼翼地亲吻他。

“你有没有想起我是谁呀？”

“一只……体温凉凉的小狮子。”

看见他毫不设防被自己亲吻得呼吸错乱的样子，王一博开始担心这三年他是不是也被别人这样下套欺负，就比如刚刚的女孩。这么一想，他有些生气，狠狠地咬破了肖战的下唇。

血腥味蔓延在两人相吻的唇齿间，肖战更为迫切地回吻他，疯狂地在他身上索取自己想要的。

两人的性器都硬得发烫，肖战夹紧了他的腰，用软软的屁股去蹭他的器物。

“我问你，我是谁？”王一博推开他，阴暗的目光送进肖战的眼底。

“我的……小狮子。”肖战甜甜一笑，脸颊一片都是红扑扑的，搂着王一博的脖子亲过去，“是王鸭脖耶嘿嘿嘿！”

酒精加春药，当知道眼前的人是王一博的时候，肖战把理智抛到了九霄云外。从心到身，他都想极了他。

肖战一口咬在王一博的脖子上，牙印处有淡淡的血味，他害怕弄疼他，用舌头舔舐着伤口，含糊不清地叨“我好想你啊……”

我好想你啊……王一博，我已然分不清这是梦境还是现实。罢了，哪怕醒来是虚幻一场，我也要赤裸裸地把我爱你告诉你。

“我也想你。”小兔子在他身上落下印记，标明了小狮子是他的人。我愿甘之如饴。

TBC_


	8. 画维纳斯不如画我 08

距离上一次做爱快三年了。

可奇怪的是，他们的身体好像都没有忘记对方。就像心一样。

王一博陷在沙发里，肖战跨在他腿上，软乎乎地抱住他亲。

肖战嘤嘤呜呜的，下身空虚，舔着王一博的耳垂暗示着什么。

“想要？”王一博笑，大手揉着屁股。

“……”

“自己把屁股掰开来，坐进去。”

他扶着肖战的腰，肖战乖巧地掰扯着自己的两片臀瓣，粉红的肉穴对准龟头，一点一点地坐下去。

“啊——”王一博突然把他往下按，整根阴茎都插进了小穴，肖战措不及防，“到底了！到底了！”

“我知道。”王一博坏笑，捏着肖战的乳粒，让他转移注意力。

“舒服吗？”他搓着红红的乳粒，肖战呼吸不均，迷蒙的脸上一片潮红。

王一博边搓着，下体刻意向上顶。

“啊呜……”漏出一声甜腻的娇息。是多年前熟悉的器物，不对，怎么感觉更大了……

“你动一动呀。”阴茎插着却不动，小穴里仿佛爬过千百只蚂蚁，肖战难耐地蹭蹭。

“急什么，都是你的。”

他双手抱着肖战的腰，抽动着阴茎。

肖战破碎的呻吟在整个屋子里游荡，被下药的男人更加直白地表达肉欲，“老公你再快一点……嗯啊嗯啊啊啊……好舒服。”

王一博快速地顶他的肉穴，湿滑细腻的肉壁紧紧缠绕阴茎，嫩肉包裹着阴茎的每一个沟壑，三年了……三年没有这么纵欲。

“老公亲一亲，啊——”肖战被干得头一颠一颠的，还不忘向他索吻。

“老公的嘴要照顾你的奶子，吃手手好不好？”

“好～”肖战乖乖含住王一博的两根手指，他调整频率，用手指指奸哥哥的小嘴，肉棒进出着小穴、手指进出着口腔。

肖战边叫边舔手指，闷哼声中泄出几个破碎的音节，把手指当作身下正在进出他的肉棒，用舌头伺候。手指夹着软嫩的舌头，发出啧啧水声。

王一博咬着他的奶子，把奶头吮得水光潋滟，大腿运动使肉棒进出，囊袋一次次拍向臀肉。

“好舒呼～”发情中的肖战难抑，臀肉配合的扭动，肠肉吸附着肉棒，口腔吞吐手指。

真是极乐。

面对面的姿势来了两次，小穴里全是王一博刚刚射进去的白浊精液，肖战又涨又疼，王一博也不退出去，像连体婴儿一样紧紧贴着，插着他调换姿势。

肖战趴在沙发上，撅着屁股，王一博松开他，他就软了下去，一屁股坐在铺着毛毯的地上。

王一博无奈，也陪着他到地上去，他分开他双腿，射了两发精液在里面的小穴泥泞不堪，红肿的肉与白色的浊液形成鲜明色差。

果然是他的哥哥，肏两次就乏力。

“还要吗？”他抠弄他的小穴，挖出汩汩的精液。

“……要。”肖战神智不清地讨要。

王一博被他逗乐了，“你都没力气了。”

“你胡说！”不服输的小兔子一屁股爬起，扑倒王一博。

王一博被肖战压住，他笑盈盈地望着傻乎乎的哥哥。

肖战不能丢了面子，他强撑着把肉棒塞进去，自己也没想到自己又不行了……

他倒在王一博的肉体上，难过地说：“我要你肏，可我不想动。”

肖战哼哼唧唧的像个软妹，王一博自己下面涨得疼，死鱼又不肯动一动。

王一博无语，动么不肯动的，做么想做的。他翻身，把肖战压下，又把他翻过去，让他像小狗一样跪趴好。从沙发上拿了个枕头，垫在他脖子下。

“累了就趴下去，不用怕摔疼。”肖战哼了声，倒也没趴下去，保持跪趴的姿势。

由于姿势，肖战腰塌下去，肥肥的屁股却翘着待肏，王一博再也等不及了，他跪在地上，借着没挖干净的残存精液，挺身进入。

肖战身上全部都是刚刚欺负过留下的红红紫紫，其实王一博也没好到哪里去，后背被肖战的指甲挠出一道道细痕。

原始的兽交姿势，让阴茎进入的更顺畅无阻，王一博握着他的屁股，肉棒猛刺小穴。

肖战上半身一下就塌下去，只剩个屁股俏生生地立着。泪水夺眶而出，怎么会这样？？太他妈深了点！

王一博刺穿着他的穴道，爽感从肉穴扩散到全身每一个器官，肖战管不住喉咙放声叫床，发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

肖战喝了酒本来就头昏脑胀，被王一博一弄，整个人找不着东南西北。伏在枕头上不停娇喘。

肉棒穿过穴道，对着一个突起猛刺，

啊——

敏感点被王一博这么一刺，他浑身舒爽得发抖，“一博，多刺刺那个点，太舒服了。”

三年前都是王一博逼着他做爱，很少见他主动索取。今天兔子浑身发着骚，小穴烂熟红肿，臀部上全是王一博的指印的样子实属少见。

他看不见他的脸，把全身心都放在性爱上，渐渐适应后，他就伸出手去玩弄奶头。

双乳早就被欺负得红肿不堪，他用手指尖夹着奶，调戏着。

肖战不禁肏，每次亢奋就第一两次，后面的都是王一博累死，怪不得都想做0，做1真的是累死。

肖战侧着身，腿被打开，大腿内侧不知是什么东西粘腻一片。体内再一次的暴涨感迫使刚刚昏睡的他再一次醒来。

他想动一下，却被身后的怀抱锢住，交合的地方依然火辣辣的，“醒了？”

他呆呆的，显然没清醒，被体内的事物顶了一下，“嗯……”

“我真的是要被你气死，我活儿那么差吗？你还能睡着？？”王一博气得连连插他，肖战愣愣地嗯嗯两声。

肉穴里的精液和肉棒接触，发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声，王一博啃着他的脖子，搞得他一怔瘙痒。

肖战来不及清醒就被迫来了一发，他哑着嗓子叫唤，身后的人终于怜惜，放轻了抽插他的动作。

他乱蹬着双腿，一片烟花绽过，抵达前列腺高潮。肖战失声地惊叫，又在王一博送来精液后引来新一波更热烈的颤抖。

———

“一博～我好喜欢你呀～”

无人的角落里发出女孩子的娇憨。

———

也许是酒精散退，欲望也得以纾解。

为什么！

为什么这个画面！

痛苦像针一样扎来，这一次来找他，是不是又是为了来睡一觉打个炮？

肖战，别被他的表象欺骗了！

“我们的关系止步于此。”

都是成年人了，都是为了满足自己。

我不会怪你，毕竟是我先沦陷的。

我现在很乱，但我明白我们之间没有未来。

滚吧。

我花了三年把你忘掉，臭渣男，我怎么会因为一场性爱而再次沦陷呢？

TBC_

肉吃完了，火葬场也差不多开始了、


	9. 画维纳斯不如画我 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追妻火葬场/甜饼R

“怎么了？”

“没什么可说的，我们不会再有关系了。”肖战捡起地上的衣服。

“没关系了？你他妈再说一遍？！”王一博一口咬在他肩膀上，这次非常凶狠，一下破皮出血。

肖战一把推开他，“别了，炮友关系也没必要，今天就当什么也没发生，我也并不关心你为什么来加拿大。”

王一博勒着他的脖子，把他按在床上，肖战拼命抵抗不得。他掰开肖战的腿，再一次，插进去。

“啊——”

“肖战，你看看你的生理反应。三年了，你还是这么敏感，你离得开我吗？”王一博恶狠狠地骂他，“骚货，没了我谁还能满足你？”

肖战虽然比他高一点点，可王一博练体育的力大无穷，密密麻麻的吻落在他的脸上，他想把舌伸进去，肖战抵住牙齿，锁紧牙关。

王一博往他腰上狠狠地抽打，肖战吃痛，王一博趁机把舌头伸进去，灵活的舌头找到对方的交缠，在肖战的口腔里攻池掠城。

“你明明这么喜欢我干你，为什么要口是心非呢？”

不同于之前的几次，王一博压根听不进他的求饶，大力地干他，每一下都顶在敏感点上，肖战咬着唇不让自己叫出来，泪水却止不住的流下。

他一点也不怜惜他，疯狂地落下狮子的咬痕与施虐。见肖战死咬着不叫，他拧着腰上的肉，肉棒往突起处用力一戳。

“唔啊——”，肖战羞耻于自己的叫声，而后把头侧过去不看王一博狠戾的眼神，就像死尸一样毫不配合。

当他射入的时候，肖战轻喃了一声“脏”。

王一博不可置信，大吼：“你说什么？”

肖战不说话。

王一博走的时候，肖战躺在床上。今夜不知道做了多少次，他一点也起不来。

门“啪”地一下关上。肖战的心也停止了。

又走了。又像三年前无数次在备用室欺负他，然后抽身离去，连清洗的工作都是他自己来。

他痛苦地闭眼，强迫自己入睡。

梦里乱七八糟地一个又一个的重重梦，肖战满头大汗，痛苦不堪。

他不知道王一博来了，给他放了早餐。

再次惊醒时已经是中午十一点，他看了看桌上，是中式的皮蛋瘦肉粥。

呵。睡了我一晚就给一碗皮蛋粥，我有那么廉价？

皮蛋粥底下垫了一张字条，丑不垃圾的字一看就知道是王一博写的：

我现在有事，有空来找你，

1xx5xxxxxxx

老子要你找个屁。

——

肖战退了房，订好回国的机票，回家收拾东西。

肖母最终和一位加拿大商人结婚了，肖战不肯留下来定居，母亲拗不过他，只得给他安排了国内的某美院。

辣鸡王一博，肖战昨天被干得实属痛了，走路开叉，好不废力。

肖战拖着行李箱，走到楼下。

王一博站在门口等他。

肖战看见他就感觉屁股在痛，他也懒得理睬王一博哪里来的他家地址，站在楼下等出租车。

他穿着昨天那件黑色的卫衣，下身工装裤，眼睛长在肖战身上一样随着他走路而移动。

不一会儿，车就来了。王一博抢过肖战手里的行李箱，放上后备箱。

肖战移开目光，径自上车，王一博跟着他上了后座。

肖战用英文和师傅说去机场，把头朝向左边，丝毫不搭理身侧的王一博。

他买票了吗就贸然跟着他上车……气死我了，肖战你不要理臭渣男，他爱去哪儿去哪儿，你回你的祖国，他找他的妹妹。分道扬镳！

王一博满心愧疚，他不应该这么欺负肖战，有问题应该好好解决，他满嘴解释，可肖战只留给他一个冷冰冰的圆脑勺，叫他无法开口。

是我欠你的，害。

半小时后，出租车抵达机场，王一博殷勤地先他一步下车拿行李。

肖战下意识要自己拿，王一博淡淡一句：“你腿不方便，我来。”

导致全程肖战黑着个脸，跟包公一样面带杀气，王一博觉得有点委屈，肖战走路真的一跛一跛的嘛……

他也不敢说，生怕肖战又生他气。

取票的时候，肖战气鼓鼓地坐在候机楼的椅子上，帽子拉到头顶，连头发丝也不给王一博看到。

王一博认命，蹲下来从他口袋里拿身份证。肖战措不及防，瞪大水灵灵的眼睛。

他的眼睛是极美的妩媚，眼尾上扬，眼睛常常像是含满了水，又娇又怜。王一博感觉自己再想下去就要生理反应了，于是拿着他的身份证去取票。

他和肖战订的是同一个航班，他来得匆忙，随身衣物就一个包，为了打听肖战的航班，他特意去央求了肖母。

从前他是记恨他母亲，后来她主动离开又再婚，这些年的一些怨恨也没理由再继续。

他回来的时候拿了两杯星巴克，透明的杯子里盛满紫红的液体。肖战接过，一口没喝。

王一博只当他赌气，自己一个人闷头全喝完。

肖战用余光扫，是冰摇红梅黑加仑。又酸又甜，不喜甜的人一般喝过一次就不会喝第二次。王一博从前喜欢喝冰美式，肖战嫌苦，沉迷酸甜无法自拔。两个人在一起的时候，却都自顾自地买。

“王一博，你到底要干什么？”肖战摘下帽子，注视着喝饮料的男人。王一博从前哪里有这么温柔。

王一博淡定地喝完，舌头舔掉嘴角的酸甜，冲他咧出两个小括弧：“追你啊。”

TBC_


	10. 画维纳斯不如画我 10

因为一句“追你啊”，肖战在长达13小时的航行过程中没有理睬王一博一丝丝。

老婆生气了……要怎么追？王一博看着手机的飞行模式，度娘也不来救救他。

上海是炎热的夏天，去拿行李的时候，王一博发觉肖战怪怪的。他缩着脖子，不停地拉T恤。

“怎么了？”

肖战脸红，瞪了他一眼。

王一博这才看见白色脖颈上青青紫紫的草莓。从脖子一直向下，藏进领口。

“……”好吧，我的错。

有人宠溺就恃宠而骄，半天的时差倒得肖战晕乎乎的，他站在路上就想睡，上下眼皮打架，腿又软绵绵的，靠着柱子。

王一博叫人来接，管着肖战的行李，见他困得快倒下，伸出手抱住他的脑袋。

肖战开了丝眼缝，瞧了瞧是他，放下心来，把整个人的重心靠在王一博肩膀上，开始打盹。

兔子长长的睫毛乖乖的耷拉着，头发乱糟糟的，又可爱又叛逆。明明离不开自己还硬是逞能不睬他，王一博得意，把他揽在怀里。

肖战纠结自己不该理他，明明还在生气当中，大脑困顿得无法运行，罢了罢了，先睡再冷战。

王一博带他回了以前住过的房子，肖战沾沙发就陷入沉睡。王一博给他盖了被子，自己出去买菜。

王一博不会做菜，仗着年纪轻天天点外卖，和肖战生活在一起后，被严令禁止点外卖，说要学会养生。两个人之间心照不宣的，王一博买菜，肖战烧。

肖战迷迷糊糊，半梦半醒，睡饱了就干坐在沙发上。家里空无一人。

渣男，又去找小妹妹了是不是。

于是王一博进家门的时候，看见一只火冒三丈的兔子正襟危坐，用大大的眼睛表达自己的情绪。

“………”这祖宗……又怎么了？？王一博发现现在的肖战完全就是小姑娘脾气，生气也不说明理由，一个人生闷气，又莫名其妙甩脸子给他。他去的太晚菜场关门了，随便买了小零食就回来了。

妈的，是你好看，是你可爱，我输了，我哄，我哄还不行吗？

王一博正欲过去哄他，肖战突然凶他：“过来！”

我又做错了什么哇！！王一博觉得自己已经好多年没有这么委屈了。

肖战环上他的肩膀，媚眼如丝，娇滴滴的大美人勾着王一博倒在沙发上。

？？？我穿越了？？？

肖战被王一博压在身下，勾着他的脖子，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓：“等你好久了……”

？？？日尼玛？肉送到眼前？？能吃吗？？？

他说完还轻轻地吹气，敏感的耳朵和脖子一阵酥痒。靠……美色当前啊！！

王一博不敢动也不敢不动，僵直了身体，肖战的胸贴着他的胸膛，两个人的乳粒相互摩擦，要命……

肖战贴上他的唇，软软的嘴唇黏糊糊地交缠，他小手乱动，从王一博的腰下伸进衣服，揩着精壮腰身的漂亮肌理。

王一博天灵盖发麻，下体越来越烧，一会就顶起帐篷，戳着肖战的肚子。

肖战见他动情，更加得意地动手捏他的乳头，王一博闷哼，看他的眼睛都带了几分欲望。肖战被子底下，不着丝毫，他故意用软腻的大腿肉去黏糊王一博胯间的硬物。

妈的哦……这要换以前，王一博肯定直接提枪上阵，可现在关系尴尬，肖战前几分钟还跟他闹不开心。他生生捱住欲望，调整呼吸，稳住不动。

我是王下惠，我无欲无求，我清心寡欲……肖战不高兴王一博没中计，捉着他的手，去摸他的股缝、洞口……

他发着骚：“老公，赞赞要！”说完还扭着腰，用挺翘的屁股蹭他的手指。

乱了乱了乱了，上帝我忍不住了！我再忍下去我要坏了！

王一博毕竟是个血气方刚的正常男人，见了春光哪里克制得住，他坐直去脱内裤。

下一秒，

“啪”，清脆响亮。

肖战呼他一巴掌，愤怒地说：“死渣男！精虫上脑！去死！”

？？？我特么？？？

TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接受小赞怀孕吗？


	11. 画维纳斯不如画我 11

画维纳斯不如画我 11

肖战特别激动地指责他，恨不得把毕生骂渣男所学都给他。

“外面的妹妹如何呀，是不是肤白貌美大长腿，胸比篮球还大，手感特别好啊？我看你就适合那种硅胶胸，一捏就爆，眼角开到耳根子的妹妹！渣男！臭渣男！”肖战不管自己是不是光着的，脑袋里只有骂渣男的话，“三年前天天睡我，三年后还想睡我！趁我不备在加拿大睡我多少次！！还跟踪我！死变态！！！”

王一博被他扇懵了，又挨了一顿骂，差点阳痿，他呆呆地系上裤带，整个人被骂得云里雾里。

什么硅胶？什么妹妹？？母鸡啊……

“滚吧你！”肖战看他毫无悔意，气得半死，把被子扔王一博脑袋上，光溜溜地跑进房间，摔门、锁上，一气呵成。

王一博硬着小兄弟愣在原地。

臭渣男，是不是别人亲他撩他他就都会上床了。

想一想三年前王一博对他的态度，肖战ptsd一样难过。心里的疙瘩永远解不开。

渣男……臭渣男……呜呜呜……我讨厌你呜呜呜……舟车劳顿加上情绪波动大，肖战脑袋胀胀的，越想越委屈，眼泪水糊了一脸，沉沉睡去。

“肖战，肖战。”睡梦里有人唤他的名字，声线低沉格外熟悉。

“呼……头好痛。”他艰难地睁开眼睛，浑身发烫，烧得难受。

王一博坐在他旁边，肖战不经大脑思考就骂：“滚。”

王一博已经练就了铜墙铁壁厚的脸皮，他淡定地拿着冷毛巾敷在肖战额头上。

“……”肖战骂完就后悔了，结果王一博不痛不痒的态度，让肖战后悔自己骂得不够狠。

“发烧了。”

“用你说。”

“……”王一博粗暴地把温度计塞肖战嘴里，“还锁门，多大的人了？”

“凑咂蓝，里还翘琑（臭渣男，你还撬锁）！”肖战声音含糊不清也要骂。

王一博拿他没辙，见他眼底一片乌青，眼角还有未干的泪渍，眼睛莫名发红，心里愧疚感涌上来。

好想抱一抱，三年不见，都没好好看看他。可肖战现在像个刺猬，对他的抵触心理，令他不敢贸然。

（狗你妈没好好看我，我他妈走路都不会走了你还想怎么叙叙旧？！）

“38.5”肖战你可真长本事了，三年不见身体素质这么差。王一博机智地把后面一句藏住，把床头柜上的温水和药递给他。

“去医院吗？”

“不去。”

“那吃药。”

肖战看着好大两粒感冒清，“不要。”

“……真不吃？”

肖战脑袋晕晕的，并不想坐起来吃药，还是那种会噎住的药丸，“不吃。”

“行。”

肖战想王一博这么好说话还挺反常的，只见某渣男，二话不说把药塞自己嘴里，猛灌一口水，直直地亲下来。

肖战仰面躺着，根本躲不掉。王一博堵住他的唇，肖战抬手要推开他，他捉到肖战的手，举过头顶，在他的呜呜声中把药渡给他。

王一博的气息是干净却热烈的，他不由分说地吻下来，微凉的唇对着肖战的嘴连药带水灌进去，肖战满口腔都是他喂的水，嘴又被严密防守，喉咙一开全数咽了进去。

王一博不放心，舌头探到他的口腔里，揪到软绵绵的小舌头，嘬了一下。确认药已经喝下去，方才放开他。

“你脸怎么更红了？”肖战满脸不知是烧得还是害羞的红，王一博认真地问。

“咳，你给我滚！”肖战感觉自己瞬间飙升40度。

“乖，好好睡一觉。等病好了，我们好好谈谈。”一双大手掖着被肖战顶开的被子，关了床头灯，便起身离开。

“你……回来。”陷入黑暗的肖战更加燥热，有些想念王一博身上清冷的感觉。

王一博疑惑但还是听话地走过去，肖战一把拽住他的手，“陪我睡着，好不好……？”

他的手又大又凉，肖战火热的手掌贴着冰冷，人体的不适感有所减轻，这时候摒弃尊严，抓着他的手昏昏欲睡。

熟睡的肖战特别乖巧，和清醒时候的张牙舞爪相反，有节奏的轻鼾，黏黏糊糊地喊“一博，我们睡觉。”

第二天，肖战醒来在一个宽厚的怀抱，小脑袋枕着王一博的手臂，王一博一只手耷在他的腰身上。

下一秒，

王一博被踹下床去。

“臭流氓占我便宜！”

我特么又？？？

TBC_


End file.
